


Hunting For a Queen

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial, F/M, Romance, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was chosen at birth to fulfil a prophecy that will save all werewolves nationwide. </p><p>Her blood line has died out many centuries ago, she is the only one left of her royal blood line she doesn't know it because her father was murdered before he could tell her.</p><p>Now its up to her to figure it out as one day she spots a sandy brown wolf with blue eyes in the woods, she's drawn to it but is too scared to admit it.</p><p>How long will it take for Oliver and Felicity to come together?</p><p>How long will it take for the Rogues to find out Felicity is the last Full-blooded Pure  Royal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a similar story going on wattpad. So I'm going to stop writing on that site due to all my stuff being deleted or just not uploading on time.
> 
> I hope you guys like this story of all of them as werewolves and vampires. 
> 
> I've always been facinated by twilight so I just hope everyone enjoys this.
> 
> A/N: I don't own any of this characters the storyline is just a figment of my imagination, the only thing I do own is my love for Barry Allen.

 

 

The Wolf Packs

*Queen Pack(North Borders)-Royals

\--Existing Members--  
*Oliver Queen (Alpha)  
*Thea Queen  
*Moira Queen (Alpha Queen)  
*Robert Queen(Alpha King)

\--BETA's--  
*John Diggle  
*Tommy Merlin

\--Other pack members  
*Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow (Mates)  
*Laurel Lance  
*Sara Lance  
*Quentin Lance  
*Malcom Merlin (Enforcer-Fighter)

*Dr Harrison Wells ( Pack Healer)

 

#Pack (South Borders)

\--Existing Members--

*Felicity Smoak (Alpha)  
*Donna Smoak (Alpha)

\--BETA's--  
*Thalia Al Ghul  
*Nyssa Al Ghul  
*Roy Harper

Other Pack Members  
*Barry Allen  
*Iris West  
*Cisco Ramon  
*Eddie Thawne

*Joe West (Pack Healer)

Inside info

Blood-Moon=New Moon  
Rogues- unknown pack on west and east borders.

\-----------------end of info--------------------

The rush of the wind, blew through Oliver's fur as he drifted through the enclosed forest with his best friends and also beta's

~ml~OQ~ Separate, men. I'll go left you go right, if this rogue comes onto our land his going to regret it.

~ml~JD~ Copy That Alpha. Men change course.

The other wolfs split of into different sections as they chased a rogue wolf off their land.

Oliver had mentioned to his father that it was almost time for the Annual Summit and by this time rogues would be at large trying to keep the Alpha's from meeting.

Tommy Merlin rushed through the bushes at his alpha's command and caught the rogue just in time and pinned him down between his razor sharp canines.

~ml~TM~I've got him Alpha. His out cold. Its just a boy sir. I'm bringing him out.

~ml~OQ~Good job Merlin. Let's get him back.

When Oliver and the other wolves finally showed up at the spot Tommy had found the rouge, they saw Tommy in wolf form pacing around the naked boy who laid on the floor before him.

Oliver and the men shifted. Not shy in their nudity, wolves are always comfortable in whatever skin they find themselves in.

"You right, his just a boy, who is he and where did he come from." Said Diggle

"His scent is masked. Its distinctive, but still masked. He is familiar to me, but I have no idea where I've smelled that stench before." Said Oliver

"Let's get him to the pack healer, he would be able to analyse. And then we will question him." Said Tommy Merlin.

Ronnie walked to the front in his wolf form and waited as his alpha placed the now blanket wrapped boy on his back.

While everyone shifted Oliver motioned for the wolves to go ahead and stayed behind to talk to Diggle.

"John. This wolf smells like the south borders pack. Aren't they all rogues now that their Alpha has died." Said Oliver

"I have no idea. But you do know what this means. Rogues will be terrorising that side of the borders. We should go out there and see what's happening." Said Diggle

"Dude, we can't you know I have to protect my family and its almost the summit." Said Oliver while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm aware of that, but you almost going to be made King of the Realm. Don't you think kings check to see if there's wolves in need. So...?" Said Diggle

Oliver gave him a pointed look and smirked

"Hmm, okay. Fine. We'll leave in three days, we have to sort out business, and this rogue." Said Oliver then he took of in a run and shifted into a majestic huge sandy brown wolf and waited for Diggle to shift, then they were off running to catch up to the rest of the wolves who had join them on the hunt.

\-----------  
Queen Pack

Thea looked out the window, she could see her brother, running up from the distance, her clear green eyes enhanced with werewolf sight made her see into the far distance.

She was pacing in her bedroom.

Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Her wolf was edgy and jumpy, she was clawing to get out and go for a run.

She was biting her nails and then turned away from the window when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Moira Queen, wearing a pale peach blouse tucked in a black fitted skirt matched with black high heels.

"Thea, my darling, you are restless. I could hear your pacing down through the hall, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Thea walked towards her mother and laid her head on her mothers chest. Being as small built as Thea was she only reached her mothers chin.

"I don't know mom. My wolf. She's agitated. And its got something to do with Oliver returning with the rogue."

Moira waited until Thea was done talking and pulled her into her arms for a short but sweet hug and then motioned for her to sit.

"Oh Thea, I'm sorry, I know you are stressed, but your brother is fine, everyone's okay. Oliver has linked with me and your father and he has said everyone's fine."

Thea looked at her mother, trying to convince herself that the feelings she was feeling wasn't real, but she was feeling it even stronger as her brother neared the Pack Grounds.

She was about to respond when her father stepped through the doorway.

"Oliver has returned. We have meat for months, and his also brought a rogue. Come. Let's go greet them." Said Robert

And with that he left as quickly as he came in.

Thea blinked and smiled at her mother.

"I guess duty calls."

Then the stood up from the couch and walked out of the bedroom to meet Oliver.

\------------

Outside the Pack House

Everyone gathered outside by the pack fountain where they always had their meet and greets.

It was filled with adults and children standing around waiting for the Alpha to return.

When Oliver and Diggle's wolves were in site everyone cheered.

Oliver walked up to his parents who were waiting for him at the fountain steps.

He shifted back to his human form and took the clothes that was handed to him.

"Oliver. Welcome back. I guess the hunt went well." Said Robert.

"Better than expected father. Mother good evening. Thea, Thea! What the..." Oliver looked stunned as Thea pushed him out of the way and shifted into her wolf right in front of Ronnie who was crouching next to the rogue.

Everyone looked shocked.

Thea was literally going rabid. She was growling at Ronnie and the other wolves who had been surrounding the rogue.

"Thea, sweetheart what is it." Said Moira.

"Thea, Thea what are you doing?" Said Robert

Everyone was staring as Thea continued to howl and growl at anyone who dared near the rogue.

It was only when Oliver stepped into view that the other wolves moved out of her way and let her near the rogue.

She walked closer to his unconscious body and sniffed his hair and then licked his face.

Her parents were shocked. Thea had never acted this way when a rogue was brought back to the pack grounds.

The rogue has woken up and looked around and then he saw the brown wolf standing beside him and felt the lick of a rough tongue wet his face.

He immediately shifted into his wolf form and walked around Thea's wolf. They were walking in circles around each other sniffing and rubbing against one another.

Only then did Oliver know what was up.

"Leave them. This rogue is her mate." Said Oliver with a hint of humour in her voice.

Their parents gasped and Moira looked up at Oliver.

"This can't be Oliver. His a rogue. Rogues don't mate with Royal's you know that."

When Moira wanted to walk towards them the rogues growled and positioned itself between Moira and Thea.

She stopped and looked at Oliver and Robert who were smiling.

" Everyone go back home, prepare, because tonight we feast." Said Robert and then pulled Moira behind him and they left for the pack house.

As the crowd dispersed, Oliver, and Tommy and John looked on at Thea and her mate.

"So do you think Thea will let us question him now." Said Tommy

"Man, I doubt that. I'm going home. Lyla is waiting on me." Said John as he walked off.

When it was only Tommy and Oliver left standing, they waited for Thea to stop sniffing her mate but the two wolves just wouldn't stop playing.

A omega wolf walked past Tommy and send him a seductive smile as she bounced away.

Oliver gave Tommy a knowing look.

"I guess duty calls huh. See you man." Said Tommy as he patted Oliver's back. Then he scattered off after the girl.

Oliver looked at Thea and her mate happily getting acquainted with each other, they were still in wolf form but Oliver could feel the happiness rolling off his sister.

And it made him wonder if he had a mate out there, born for him only and whether she was still alive.

"Thea, when you done, come inside to get ready, I still need to ask your mate questions before the night is over." When he turned to walked into the pack house he heard Thea giggle in his mind.

~ml~TQ~ "Oh Ollie. I'm so happy. And his names Roy.

~ml~OQ~ "I'm glad you found your mate, little sis, but I'm still going to question him."

~ml~TQ~"Okay, but not now. Later please. I want to get to know him."

Oliver thought about it and then nodded his head

~ml~OQ~"Okay. I will give you time."

The howl could be heard loud and clear.

Then he walked into the pack house and closed the door with a smile on his face.


	2. Things that go bump in the night Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys.
> 
> I'm sorry. This chapter is small because I've planned for the next 3 chapters to be big and bold.
> 
> Oliver and his Felicity will meet. Soon.
> 
> But not too soon.
> 
> All I can say is, this war is on. Ya'll going to love it.
> 
> Kind regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter 2

The feast had begun. The Omega's had started the fires. Meat has been cleaned and was ready to roast.

Everyone was gathered around the fountain.

His people were celebrating the reunion of Thea and her mate who was named Roy Harper. He was a Beta from the South Border packs.

When the food had been dished out everyone grabbed a seat around the fire. It was the only time they all sat peacefully quiet and waited for the Alpha's to join them.

It was when Oliver would tell them stories of his hunt. When he had been lost and kidnapped when he was just a boy without his wolf senses. He had not yet triggered his wolf side.

His wolf had laid dormant, it was yet to be discovered.

"When I was just a boy, only seventeen, I was kidnapped, by rogues, I was tortured and enslaved for five year. I endured so much pain, but I fought. I fought for our land, for our pack and I returned with only one goal and that is to save our wolf nation." Said Oliver while he was chewing on some delicious meat.

Everyone was enthralled in the story Oliver had been telling them until Roy spoke up.

"Ha! You save our nation. You can't. Haven't you heard that the curse can only be broken by the last of the Royal blood line. She is a female. Not a male. And you. are definitely a male."

Thea hit Roy on his arm as Oliver growled and threw his plate on the floor. He got up and walked over to Roy and pulled him up by the chest using his tunic.

"What do you know about the curse? How do you know that its a female. Tell me now." Oliver growled in Roy's face.

Roy growled back. There was a power struggle when Thea shouted

"Ollie. Please stop. Let's go inside and let our people celebrate. We'll discuss it. Inside. Now let my mate go." 

Oliver looked at his sister, his eyes had turned to the darker amber shade. For a long time he stared at Roy and then pushed him aside. Then he took off shifting into his wolf form and ran deep into the woods.

While running Oliver couldn't help but replay Roy's words in his head

 

"Ha! You save our nation. You can't. Haven't you heard that the curse can only be broken by the last of the Royal blood line. She is a female. Not a male. And you are definitely a male."

 

The words were playing over and over again. He knew what Roy meant.

The dreams that has been coming to him lately was of a women. A blue starry eyed wolf transforming into a faceless women...screaming, shouting for his help. 

At first he thought it was because of the torture from the rogues but now that Roy had spoken of a female being a last royal he knew he had to find her.

He stopped at his secret place near a river. He shifted back to his human form and knelt down drinking some. When he heard someone coming up behind him.

"Oliver. Why did you run away like that. Was it something the boy said." Diggle said as he walked towards Oliver.

Oliver got up and took the clothes Diggle had brought, "Digg, his right. It is a women. And she has been haunting my dreams ever since I became in touch with wolf side. But I don't see her face. I just know that she has the most beautiful blue eyes, and I think she might be my mate." 

Diggle couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oliver, do you hear yourself man. You were betrothed to Sara Lance. Her family line is just as powerful. You know that. How can you have dream of a mate."

Oliver didn't say anything, but deep down in his heart he knew that something was coming.

Ever since Oliver went through his crucible, he knew he was destined for something great.

When he was a young boy he dreamt of a mate. The one soul mate of his own. The person who would challenge him, the one who would love, protect and fight with him, for him.

The one who would start a family with him, and when the dreams started he knew somehow, that girl with the blue eyes was meant to be his. He just has to find her.

"Ollie. Thank God I found you. Roy's Alpha has been sending out distress signals to all her pack member. They under siege by rogues. The enforcers has killed off some of them, but not all." Said Thea as she rushed up to Diggle's side.

Oliver stood up and faced his sister.

"I guess that means we need to leave at first light then. Digg, gather some men, inform them of what's happening."

Digg nodded and shifted back into his wolf form and they all ran into the direction of the pack house.

While running Oliver heard a voice in his head shouting for him, screaming his name.

"Oliver! Oliver! Save me. Save our people."

He stopped, causing Digg and Thea to pause with him. 

~ml~JD~"What's wrong Oliver?"

~ml~TQ~"Ollie. Ollie can you hear me."

Oliver shook with rage. The Alpha in him rising. The only thing he muttered before he passed out was.

"Mate."


	3. Dream Like State Of Mind Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> I know its that tiime of the year.
> 
> But let's me honest. We all going to tear our eyes out if I don't continue.
> 
> So I'll do us all a favour and start posting again.
> 
> I believe in myself.
> 
> Writers block hit me hard. I guess I just needed to unwind my mind and let the fingers do the typing.
> 
> My authors note is down there. Please be patient signal is bad.

Chapter 3

A/N: So everyone, I know I have been delaying but I've got a mean case of writers block, and someone told me that I need to breathe and let the words just flow.

So I decided to just take my time and not rush things.

I've decided to divide 9 chapters between Felicity and Oliver. You will also see how they meet and also how fast things can change.

Don't worry. Olicity is my endgame. And its going to be some very long chapters I hope everyone's ready for some fun.

Kind Regards  
Mrs Allen 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The first thing Oliver noticed when he opened his eyes, was that he was not in the forest near his pack house. No Thea or Diggle in site.

He was somewhere different, in a place filled with poppies. He was lying in a field of poppies. Great, he thought, if Tommy could see me now.

But he did notice something strange, this field of poppies was the exact replica of those he saw in his dreams.

A minute past and he began to realise that he was actually dreaming.

He was in some alternate realm. And entire place on its own. He was in the dream realm. He was awake and receptive, that was something new. The way his parent explained the dream realm, he thought of poison. The only possible solution to this, could be a witch.

A spell must have took hold of his mind, when he drank water from the lake.

As he took in his surroundings, he noticed some piece of green fabric peaking out behind a red oak tree. It must be the witch hiding herself, the person who had trapped him.

He walked closer to the tree, trying to get a peak of this women. 

"Come out witch. I tire of your games. Release my mind." Oliver shouted.

When the figure moved from the safety of the tree Oliver thought she had surrendered, but he was mistaken, because the women who stepped out from behind the tree, was none other than his blue eyed mystery girl.

In a blink of an eye, before he could open his mouth to say something, she sped past him, throwing him down flat on his back, catching him completely off guard, running away leaving a gaping, and breathless Oliver in her wake.

He immediately jumped up, and looked into the direction she had run. She was remarkably fast. Never in his entire life had he seen another being that fast, running faster than Vampire and Lycanthrope combined. She must be something else entirely.

His curiosity got the better of him, when he decided to follow her, he needed answers, and he sure as hell hoped she was willing to give him some.

He wiped his pants, which was now drenched in mud and poppies were sticking to the mud, he looked in the direction which the girl had disappeared in, and whispered.

"Whoever you are, I will find you. I will always find you."

\-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next Chapter I will give some introductory details, so that no one gets lost. Sorry this chapter is short and evasive, but it just building up the hype for this dream like state. 

Ciao. Kudos and Comments appreciated.


	4. DreamLike State Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The dreamlike state originates between mates. When one of them is feeling sensitive or is projecting fear. They will fall into unconsciousness to draw their mate closer.
> 
> Felicity is some different rare species of Werewolves. Her species line will be explained in the chapters to come when Oliver finally meets her, but I'm plotting some twist so don't hate me please.
> 
> Sorry For late updates hope to make it up soon.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

***********Chapter 4***********

 

The last thing Thea remembered before she was escorted to the pack house, was that she followed her brother and Diggle to the lake, and then it happened, her brother had fallen to the ground. Flat in his back, unconscious and un moving.

She had screamed so loud that, it echoes right across the sky alerting the other pack members and also her mate.

~ML~RH~ "Thea, what is it? Do you have need of me?,"

~ML~TQ~ "Roy. It's Ollie something happened. Please. Alert the others. Something's wrong."

~ML~RH~"Thea. Stay with Mr Diggle. Don't you anything rash. We on our way."

But the thing is Thea couldn't contain her fear, it was projected to all pack members. Her being an alpha at such a young age no one could phantom. 

She didn't like seeing he brother like this, he was the strongest person she knew, and her he was lying on the ground unconscious, barely breathing, alive,but not awake, how did this happen, she and Digg had been vigilant,but not entirely sure what had happened.

Digg was extra vigilant, their Alpha was down. He kept and eye out for almost anything scurrying around...anything suspicious, also checking if Oliver's vitals were okay. Thea could sense that something big was happening. Something her brother was working through, this meant she had to find out, even if its the last thing she did.

 

\---------------------------//DreamWorld//--------------------------

OLiver chased he mysterious blonde haired women through the rows of tree's. She was fast, and it made the Chase even more thrilling. Her hollowed breathes could be heard through his super sensory hearing. And what made the hunt even more satisfying was that his wolf was peaked, excited to be chasing a female wolf.

"MATE!"

At first Oliver thought he was hearing things. But there it was. Her voice, the melodious sweet tone,calling to him. And calling him Mate. He didn't want to believe it. He had to find her, she was projecting so much fear. Her powers were something of fascination. Digg would have been shocked by this feather light beauty, who had possessed such strength, who single handedly knocked him on his ass.

"Yeah that's right I knocked you on your ass." Said he blonde female, she was running beside him, stopping him from sprinting of a cliff.

"It's you. The women of my dreams." Said Oliver

"Really. You dream of me. That sounds hot, I mean not, well I mean you hot and dreaming of me well that's, umm sorry please feel free to stop me at any time."

Oliver just gasped at her words, she was really something to behold. She had this very self assured look about her. She looked even more prettier than when he had encountered her in other dreams. She was an angel. Or maybe a devil in disguise, mainly because she was strong enough to trap him in the dream realm.

"And you staring,uhm that's super awkward, oh Damon, where are my manners. I'm Felicity Smoak. And you are?"

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Pleasure miss Smoak. Hi I'm Oliver Queen."

Felicity gasped. Oliver had a smirk on his face. Ah he thought, she must have realised that he was a royal and chose the wrong person to mess with.

"I am so sorry Mr Queen, sir, your highness, can I call you that, I don't actually know royal protocall, I mean I do, of course I do, but uhm, well I have to go."

And just like that, she was gone, in a flash. 

He had lost her again, her embarresment floating in her face have him enough thought that he needed to find her and get out of this place his pack was probably worried by now.

Then he did what he thought would benefit him. It was to run. Run after a young girl who had intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her, curiosity might have killed the cat, but this wolf was on the run, he had scented the girl and he needed to find her, and something told Oliver that he might just meet her yet. If not soon.

\---------------------------continue next chapter-----------------

A/N: Super annoyed with this problems. Story was long and got cut, I will have to post a limited amount from my phone due to my laptop being in repairs. I will get back on track when I get all my files in order.

Enjoy

*WinkInAFlash*


	5. In the eye of the beholder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack. Yes you heard me. I'm back. Took a much needed break from my stories. But its a new year, New months up and coming an oooh Overwatch is in the house. Well my other couple got a knock but let's hope they get back together. I love Party for my Flash. I'm sorry I'm not an Iris hater, but geez she needs to get over her perfect girl act.
> 
> Okay so here goes.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen☆

*CHAPTER FIVE*

/*SMOAK TERRITORY*/

"What is happening to her? She's been like this since yesterday. Her temperature is only getting higher. We need to wake her." Said a frantic Donna. Who was a concerned mother and also concerned Alpha.

Barry sat next to Felicity. Wiping her brow, with a wet cloth, trying to cool her down.

"Donna. We won't know until Lissy wakes up. I've encountered these states. Usually normal wolves would've been awake by the next moon. But something must be holding her back on the other side. We can only hope and pray she will awake this night." Said Barry as he continued to wipe Felicity's forehead.

"Well, she hit her head. She needs to wake soon. Its almost time for the Annual Summit. She needs to be there. This is so like her. Always getting herself into trouble. Call me Barry. I need to prepare rooms for the Queen Family. They will be arriving in 3 days." With that said she turned around and left her daughter room. Leaving a stunned Barry in her wake.

He looked down, Felicity was in a deep slumber. She looked so regal. So radiant, almost like a princess, but with the Grace of a queen. Queen? Yikes, the theories of Felicitys origin was always much of a theory. She had always laughed at his discoveries, and blamed it on his intelect. 

He knew that with the Queens coming, that his theories would only prove right. Felicity just didn't be live in herself. And now that the summit was happening. Things were going to get bumpy.

"You have to wake up Felicity. We need you here, I need you here. Please come back Lissy."

 

***************************************************

 

*Dream like state part 3*

"Did you enjoy the meat? You do realise that you should share you know" said Felicity as she straightened out her dress while Oliver was munching on some left over game.

"Yes. I actually have enjoyed it. Hopefully this sustenance will get me out of here." Said Oliver as he cleaned his mouth with a cloth Felicity handed him.

"I don't know. Oliver. I'm sorry. I can't get us out of her. I don't even know why we here in the first place." Said Felicity as she started packing her things.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me here. You got me here mate. I suggest you figure it out. The Summit is in a week. I need to leave." Said Oliver as he walked to her and grabbed the sack throwing it aside.

Felicity didn't like the tone in his voice. Oliver was gripping her arms to tightly. He actually was scaring her. Frightening her. Then the only thing she could do was scream. As loud as she could.

Oliver moved away from her, noticing her body become vague. It was shimmering with light. He had never seen anything like this before.

"What are you?" Said Oliver as he tried to near her, but he couldn't, the light was blinding him. He couldn't reach her, because by the time he opened his eyes, the ball of light consumed Felicity and it didn't matter that he was here alone, because soon he felt his body flow into a whirl and that was how he woke up.

In his bedroom, with his family and pack surrounding him.

He blinked his eyes, trying to dull out the pain in his head. But he couldn't comprehend what had happened to him.

"Oliver. Are you okay?" Said his mother. Her tone suggesting that she had been crying. He looked to his father who had his arm around her waist. Thea his sister standing with her mate Roy. Then Diggle and the rest of his pack standing one side, waiting for his reply.

"I... I'm fine. I guess. Was I sleeping to long. Is that why everyone's here.?" Said Oliver as he rubbed his head.

Everyone gasped. Leaving him confused. Thea his sister walked up to his bed. Sat on the edge and held his hand. "Oliver what do you remember?" Oliver gave his sister an incredulous look. 

"Uhm. I remember chasing after Roy. Then coming home and having the feast and well the waterhole. That's all. Why?" Everyone looked at him. 

"Ollie. You were unconcious for four days. We didn't know if you'd wake up. You kept saying Mate over and over again. Who is your mate? Do you know your mate?" Said Thea, her voice sounding more concerned about her brother after he revealed he didn't remember what happened.

Mate. His wolf was clawing at him. Trying to figure out what, he as a human seem to have forgotten.

He shook his head and said. "I don't know. I, uh really don't know." 

John Diggle moved closer to his Alpha handing him a glass of water. "Here you go man. Can you at least tell us her name?" 

The pack watched Oliver think long and hard. Then he realised he didn't know. He could hardly remember, until the Sun came out shining rays into his room.

He looked to the window and said "Sunshine. Thats her name. Sunshine."


	6. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes. I am back. I was hacked lol. I had no idea what went wrong with my account. I contemplated opening a new one. But then my cousin fixed it and I'm full steam ahead. 
> 
> For those who is enthralled in my story Arrow My Heart. I'm not going to do the chapter yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to put the picture onto the site. And the last chapter will be subliminal. 
> 
> As for Hunting for a Queen this is going to be my priority for the week. But Arrow my heart will be done before March End. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter will take us to the journey. Hopefully all will be well. Oliver reaches Smoak territory, and things get heated.

♡♡♡♡♡CHAPTER SIX♡♡♡♡♡

 

{OLIVER'S P.O.V}

 

They have been driving for hours on end. Stopping at local stores to stock up on food, and drinks for the members who had taken the journey with him to the Smoak territory. 

Roy was as excited as a kid in a sweet store. He kept going on and on about his Pack Alpha. Felicity Smoak. He had never met the girl, but he had heard she'd taken over the pack after her father disappeared. He should've gone sooner, but there was always work to do. 

Now that the pack was in jeopardy, he needed to man up and do the rounds before the Annual Summit. This year was no different from all the other years. A Queen would be selected to be the King of all the territory's since his father had stepped down, he automatically became the one to be king. Like the elders always say, he had to bring the wolves into the new era. He had to educate the newborns how things were to be. 

With Rogues attracting to many attention world wide, Oliver knew that this Summit was going down with a big bang.

Roy has scared him, when he had mentioned the prophecy being fulfilled by a Alpha Queen. Since Thea was to young, he had no idea who it was. Roy had seemed so sure who it was, yet he didn't say anything. It was as if he was protecting someone. Someone who was close to him. 

When they questioned him, he was telling the truth, yet something was still hidden deep within the rogues eyes. It was fear. The fear of having the person he was protecting, get hurt. This somehow made Oliver mad. He wanted more than anything to figure out who was the mystery girl. And hopefully soon, with the help of Roy's pack he would figure out who the person is.

Good or bad, he knew that this was his place. The kingdom was rightfully his. And come he'll or high water, no one will stop him from ascending to the throne.

"Oliver. We almost there, do you need a bottle of water." Said Moira.

He looked to his parents curled up in the back seat, with Thea and Roy also seated in the black SUV. Diggle was driving. He always allowed Diggle to drive him and his family. Not because Diggle was his second, but because he trusted Digg more than anyone in this world.

"Thanks mom. But I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling about this place. My wolf feels it too. There's a darkness here, we need to figure out what is happening, why the SMOAK pack was attacked, this close to the summit." Said Oliver, brushing his fingers through his neatly trimmed hair.

Roy just grunted and that made the people in the car look at him.

" Something you want to say Roy." Said Digg.

Roy looked up and met Digg's eyes through the review mirror. 

" It's just...when Oliver said here was a darkness surrounding my pack I just think its weird. Because Felicity is the light. She is the happiness of our pack. So Oliver, if you have anything negative to say, keep it to yourself. I won't let you hurt Felicity with your words." Said Roy, looking Oliver right in the eye, not backing down.

" Roy. My brother would never do that. He does respect women, even though she's an alpha. I'm sure he will behave. Right big brother." Said Thea. Grilling Oliver with her raised brow look.

Oliver couldnt help but grin. Yeah. He was always a softy when it came to his sister.

"Sure Roy. I will behave." Said Oliver with a forced smile.

"See, all done." Said Thea kissing Roy's cheek.

"We here Oliver." Said Digg.

Everyone turned to the front, and scoped out the place. 

The place was amazing. Lush green trees, perfect lighting, the place looked like a paradise.

"Wow." Said Thea.

"This is amazing. How did this come to be?" Said Moira 

"This is impossible. I've never seen a place this beautiful in all my years." Said Digg.

"I know." Said Oliver.

"What is this place?" Said Robert.

Roy smiled. And looked at all the silly faces the people around him wore.

"This. This is Felicity's Meadow. She had made it herself. For the pack. After she ascended to Alphaship. Don't tell her I said that." Said Roy as she opened the door and walked to the front of the car. 

As everyone got out they heard a bustle. People were coming out of every corner and space of the meadow. They all looked neat, and proper, and seem to know the Royal Protocal.

When Oliver walks to the front as if taking a stance of protectiveness. The pack gathered and all waited for their Alpha. 

First it was Donna Smoak. Who was clad in a very nice cocktail dress, which looked definitely inappropriate for a gathering like this.

"Welcome to Smoak Meadow. I Donna Smoak. Mother of Felicity, the residing Alpha welcomes you to our pack." The rest of the pack knelt and showed honour to the Royal family. THE QUEENS.

Moira and Robert walked forward and greeted Donna with a handshake. And so did Thea. Oliver soon followed with Diggle also behind him.

Roy stood with his arms behind his back. He knew he would be getting a lashing out from his Pack because he ran away to get help and didnt return or send word that he was okay.

"Roy. Come here. You okay. Thank You, Mr Queen for helping him." Said Donna. Pulling Roy into her arms. And kissing his cheeks. Thea let out a growl. Clearly she didn't like another women this close to her mate.

Donna smirked and then just nodded at Thea, who had instantly taken her place next to Roy.

Roy looked around and asked. "Where is Felicity?" Everyone was looking around until Barry stepped forward and pointed to the woods.

Walking out of the woods was a sandy blonde wolf , who had the most amazing blue eyes. Her eyes shone as bright as the Sun, the glow of the rays shining just as bright on her fur. She was absolutely brilliant.

Oliver blinked. Twice. He couldn't help it. This wolf was amazing. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it. Then Barry walked towards her, with a coat, and placed it over her shoulders as she shifted to her human form.

As she neared the Queens she knelt on front of them.

"It's an honour to meet all of you. Welcome to the Smoak Meadow. We are pleased you could join us. To late, but hey better late than never. I mean not that you late, but yeah, still glad you came." Said Felicity stumbling over her words.

Roy just chuckled, so did Thea who hit Roy's arm.

"Glad to see you haven't changed Felicity."

He stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm fine Roy. Nothing Doc couldn't fix. So come let's go inside and get acquainted. Something tells me that you've got a story to tell. And your mate. Nice." Said Felicity as she took Barry's arm and lead the pack inside.

Oliver was not liking the way Felicity was cuddling her friend Barry. He couldn't explain it, but something was up. His wolf agreed.

"Oliver. Hey man. You coming." Said Digg, waiting for him.

Oliver looked at Felicity. The blonde was smiling and laughing with his sister. Yeah, something was up and he has to figure it out soon.

"Yes. I'm coming." Said Oliver as he followed The pack into the main house.


	7. In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone.
> 
> I finally added a picture. The wolf is Felicity. In the next chapter I will add a picture of Oliver's wolf and also the rest of the pack.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter we will focus on how Oliver and Felicity first meet and what happens.
> 
> Sit back and enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

' 

 

 

**Chapter 7**

Felicity sat in the kitchen, with Barry and her mother. They were discussing Barry and his works on how she fell into the dream like state. 

 

"So, what do you think? How does it normally happen? How does it work?" Said Donna.

"Honestly I have no idea. It's like a defense mechanism. We all know Felicity is weird. Sorry Lissy. But its true. As our pack healer said the last time, its hard to define what happen. Only Felicity will be able to tell us."said Barry.

 

Felicity said nothing. She just looked on as her mother and Barry discussed her previous break down. She too had no idea what was wrong. It all happened so fast. She tried to remember but forcing her brain to remember was not helping. She had tried to comprehend her dreams and now that she forgot, she will have to work extra hard to remember. Maybe it might be linked to the Annual Summit. Hopefully soon she would remember.

 

Barry turned and looked at her. Then he snapped his fingers and said "Felicity. Did you not hear a word I said." 

 

Felicity blushed. And smiled as her mother shook her head, and said "Felicity, you are the alpha. You need to pay attention and listen to what Dr Wells says."

"Okay Mother. I will. Have the Omega's prepare the food for breakfast. I'm going for a run. And no Barry. I want to go alone. Have Roy follow me. I need to speak to him. Il stop at the creek." Said Felicity grabbing an Apple from the bowl on the kitchen table and rushed out the back door.

Donna gave Barry a look that clearly said she couldn't believe her daughter.

"It's fine Donna. Il follow her."

******************************************

☆☆☆The Woods☆☆☆

 

Oliver shifted into his wolf form. He usually woke up early, but this morning he had a feel for running. He needed to feel the wind rush through his fur. This place. Smoak Meadows. It had a sense of tranquillity, the space, the woods looked alive. And this is where he felt alive. He felt like he could just be himself and not think about the fact that in three weeks time he will be crowned king of the wolves, its alot to contemplate and with the summit drawing closer he didn't have time for himself.

 

Oliver sensed someone close by. A wolf rushing throughout the forest. He actually was surprised that wolves were this close in proximity.

 

Diggle who had followed him out to the woods followed his gaze. The blonde wolf rushed past them. Chasing a buck through the bushes. The wolf was hunting. 

 

She looked magnificent, her hunting patterns looked skilled and she certainly had some cunning skills. But the wolf didn't have technique. She was clumsy. And Oliver could guarantee that the wolf was in way over her head.

 

~ml~JD~ "Oliver man. Follow her. She's heading for a boulder."

 

~ml~OQ~"I know. Let's go."said Oliver as he rushed after the wolf. Felicity got distracted and jumped straight over the boulder and then instead of catching the stag, she fell straight onto ththe ground hurting her paw.

 

Oliver finally caught up to her and found the wolf laying on the ground, licking her paw and moaning about the pain. It looked like she had a torn caught in it. Oliver moved close to her, making her stagger away from him.

 

Diggle motioned for Oliver to move back. Which he did. Oliver shifted back into his human form and got dressed. He moved closer to her and said. "I'm only trying to help you. Don't worry little wolf I won't hurt you." Then Felicity walked towards him, only to stop when another Brown wolf joined them. He was growling, threatening, Oliver who stood to close to an injured Felicity.

 

The wolf moved closer to Felicity and muzzled her fur,then stood infront of her in a protective stance. He then morphed back into his human form. He used the clothes that was in his knapsack. It was Barry.

 

"Mr Queen. I'm sorry. But I cant let you near her."said Barry.

 

Oliver looked confused, he stood with Diggle who also had shifted back. They stood and looked at the young looking boy who stood protectively infront of Felicity.

 

"Why not? And who are you."Said Diggle.

 

"She's not use to other people. I'm sorry. I'm Barry. This is Felicity Smoak. Our Alpha." Said Barry.

 

When introductions were done, he moved to Felicity and pulled the torn our of her paw, earning him a grateful lick in his face.

 

Felicity stood, patting her paw in the ground to check if it was healed and when it was she playfully nugged Barry and showed him the sack. He smiled and said "Yes. I have clothes for you. Go change behind the tree. We'll wait." then Felicity took the back in her muzzle and went to get dress behind an oak tree.

 

Barry turned and faced Oliver and Diggle."So Barry. Are you Felicity's mate."said Diggle.

 

Barry's eyes literally bulges out at the question. Then Oliver turned at the melodious laugh that came from behind Barry.

 

"No. Barry is not my mate. His my friend. It's nice to meet you again Mr Queen,Mr Diggle, now that we've established that can we go eat. Barry. Thanks for the save. I'd race you but my arm hurts. Let's walk." said Felicity and pulled Barry by the arm and walked a few steps away from Oliver and Diggle. She stopped and said "We'll see you at breakfast. Those are fun." Then she tucked her arm into Barry's and walked on.

 

Oliver was left staring at the blonde walking off with Barry. She actually got to him. Oliver bristled. Diggle looked at him and patted him behind his back.

 

"Let's go man. I'm hungry." said Diggle following after Barry and Felicity.

 

Oliver stood back, its like something was happening to him, he didnt know what, but it clearly had something to do with Felicity.

 

His wolf was agitated, and so was he. He had to figure things out, with the summit close he couldn't leave anything to chance. Maybe it was time to talk to this packs Sharman and figure out his dreams.

 

"Oliver c'mon man." Said Digg.

 

Then Oliver followed them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N:Hope ya'll enjoy. The picture is Felicity in wolf form.


	8. *The Meeting* (Discovery of Felicity's Origins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry.
> 
> I really tried to get my chapters up and running. But it seems to just fail.
> 
> So Laurel died in Arrow and I felt really bad , so I just stopped my OLICITY drama..
> 
> But here goes.
> 
> In this chapter everything might be clouded and mixed...but I'm trying to push up the mystery of Felicitys Origin.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

***CHAPTER 8***

 

Oliver sat in the common room waiting, patiently waiting for Felicity and the rest of her pack to fill the room. One by one, the pack members filled up the room, waiting for the Queen Family to address them. Before Oliver could start Felicity walked in. She was wearing a black ripped jeans, with her cowboy black studded boots, paired with an red tank top and a cream geometric patterned jersey. Her blonde hair was curled and styled with a round brimmed hat. Her lips shining with the berry lipstick she had put on this morning.

Oliver gulped. He really didn't know how to speak after she smiled at him. What was wrong with him. Felicity was an alpha in her own right and he was to be mated to Sara in a few month until he sorted out the business in the Smaok pack.

Oliver took a breather and then started speaking.

"Good morning. Firstly thank you all for coming, and taking the time off your duties to be here. I'd like to address the issue at hand. The annual summitt is coming up and I have heard rumours of some kind of pure-blood royal being in our midst. That is a false rumour." Murmurs and whispers spread across the room. And Oliver could feel the disbelief radiating from the pack. 

He looked over to Felicity who literally couldn't contain her laughter, she just smirked at him and waved her perfectly manicured claws at him. Then Roy got up from his seat, and held up his hand like he was in school.

"How do you know its not true? You're an alpha, arent you suppose to sense these things. I know its true, the purest of Wolves is here in our midst,and she's the true heir,the curse will be broken by her and her alone. So if you want to rule,nice try." Said Roy and he folded his arms and smirked, throwing Felicity a look.

Oliver looked at Roy,he was growling,he didn't like the way Roy spoke to him, he was an alpha and Roy was beta, he needed to be taught manners that's when Oliver took steps into her direction,only to have Felicity step into his path, stopping him from having at it with Roy.

"What the he'll, what are you doing?" Said Oliver bristling at Felicity threateningly. Felicity held up her hand and said " Leave him alone,or else?" Everyone was taken aback Felicity never acted this way, especially to other alpha's who visited her territory.

"Felicity. I don't think now is the time for a lesson."said Barry knowingly.

Oliver looked at Barry, who agitated his wolf more, he then took a step in Barry's direction, only to be thrown across the room by Felicity.  
Moira and Thea were stunned, Robert looked surprised,so did Tommy and the rest of the Queen pack. The rest of Felicity's pack didn't seem phased by this.

"How did she do that?" Said Digg to Barry,who just smiled and shared a knowing look with Roy.

"Felicity is very protective of her pack, and If anyone even looks at me or Roy wrong,she will be in full on wolf mode. You see,she's...oh no,Mr Queen...don't do..." Oliver had gone into full on wolf mode and lunged through the air, only to be caught in a ball of static energy. Oliver's growling was even louder,when he was thrown back across the room.

Everyone looked at Barry, who had shouted the warning. Roy it would seem was enjoying the situation.

Diggle saw the sparks flying off Felicity, she was in her musk form, not yet full formed wolf, but yet not women either.

"What is she?" He asked stepping closer to Barry and Roy. Barry just shook his head and said "You don't know, you don't see it do you. See with your wolf eyes." Then Diggle did what Barry said and that's when he saw Felicitys aura, a warrior princess guiding her, when Felicity tossed Oliver again, it finally dawned on him what she was. He immediately jumped between Oliver and Felicity, then held up his hands to stop Oliver.

"Oliver stop. This is not going to end well. This is the royal wolf. Felicity is the last of the pure wolf race of Wolves." Said Digg stopping Oliver from lunging for Felicity.

When Oliver shifted back to his human form, Sara neared him and have him a robe to cover himself.  
Oliver looked at Felicity and waited for her to settle down her wolf, before speaking. "Why didn't you say anything. When were you going to tell me this!" He was pacing and waited for her to say something,but she didn't she only looked at Barry and Roy and when they nodded, she calmed down.

"I wasnt going to say anything. You don't deserve to know, even if you were a royal. So no I'm not coming for the throne. Even though I'm destined to be a monarch to all wolves. I don't want to be. My pack is being hunted because of me. And I can't stop them on my own. I need your packs help. So are you going to help or not." Said Felicity.

Oliver couldn't say anything. His father had told Felicity they would help how ever they can.

"Let's meet up later. Felicity, Oliver. This meeting is done for now. Let the pack eat." Said Moira. Then they all went to the buffet table to enjoy some food.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: TBC sorry this was rushed.


	9. The Awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AWAKENING.  
> DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE WE GO.
> 
> Synopsis: For next two chapters   
> • Felicity secretly dreams about Oliver.  
> • Sara and Oliver have a moment.  
> • Felicity and Oliver have a moment.  
> • Laurel discovers something...what might it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I KNOW I’VE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE. FOCUSING ON MY OTHER STORIES. BUT I HAVE MISSED MY WEREWOLF COUPLE. I’M ABOUT TO DROP OFF SOME HUGE BOMBS. BUT ALL’S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR. SOMEONE MIGHT BE DROPPING BY SOON AND LETS JUST SAY THE ROGUE PACKS ARE VICIOUS.
> 
> MANY OF YOU HAVE WANTED A CHAPTER FOR SO LONG. BUT NOW HERE GOES. I HOPE I DO A NICE COME BACK.
> 
> KIND REGARDS  
> MRS ALLEN

 

Polyvore links to outfits.

[Laurel outfit](http://www.google.co.za/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2F67.media.tumblr.com%2F352fdf037e9078d19000663dc610a24d%2Ftumblr_mr2c8a38V41seq3xyo1_1280.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Ffashioforall.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57429143280&docid=cUDywOeu_JCZvM&tbnid=cMmQkoKgRZkmYM%3A&w=600&h=905&bih=508&biw=320&ved=0ahUKEwjcwoyzsJvNAhWIAcAKHfS0C3cQMwgeKAQwBA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

[Felicity outfit](http://www.google.co.za/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F41%2Ff4%2F98%2F41f498fca58cd9e435bdcd8b9a07af2a.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Ffall-outfits%2F&docid=UB_YE2yZWAe9kM&tbnid=DAH8by__p5p5CM%3A&w=236&h=392&bih=508&biw=320&ved=0ahUKEwi34rXusJvNAhUBL8AKHSd5DaUQMwg7KBkwGQ&iact=mrc&uact=8)

[Sara outfit](http://www.google.co.za/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fak2.polyvoreimg.com%2Fcgi%2Fimg-set%2Fcid%2F77184580%2Fid%2FSRfm_3thRwm36mC0bCyD5w%2Fsize%2Fy.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Frequested_outfit_with_steve_madden%2Fset%3Fid%3D77184580&docid=3PRUB2QVCz_m2M&tbnid=T_fu3stOgGvrDM%3A&w=600&h=600&bih=508&biw=320&ved=0ahUKEwi34rXusJvNAhUBL8AKHSd5DaUQMwhoKEYwRg&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Chapter Nine: DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE.

TABLE OF

CONTENTS

Readers guide to Pack Smoak.

• Felicity is of an ancient line of Royal Wolves. Her father was one of the strongest wolves alive. But he died before he could explain it to her.

• The meadow that Felicity and the pack are enjoying, is actually a relic from the ancients and only Felicity can access the power.

• Oliver was chosen as Felicity’s Mate when her father passed away. No one knows why, but it will soon be brought out.

• The dream state is something that only Felicity can do. It’s her way of get to away when she is in trouble. But she will figure out how her powers work soon, in this new chapters.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Felicity stood outside after the meeting. It was after breakfast and the whole thing that went down earlier was not something she wanted to repeat. So here she was soaking in the sun, enjoying her Orange juice, when someone walked up to her, standing next to her.

It was John Diggle.

He was standing next to her, drinking from his bottled water. He was saying nothing, and neither was she.

"So. Did you need something?" Felicity asked him.

But he said nothing. He just stood there shaking his head. Well this was weird. That's why she closed her juice bottle and turned away.

But Digg stopped her.

"You are an ancient. Right. I've heard of a lot of things. Things that I'm sure you don't know about." He said, turning around to face her.

Felicity blinked, not once but twice. John Diggle was a quiet guy. More observant then one of her enforcers. His different, but he looked like he could handle himself quite well.

"Hmm. I do handle myself well Felicity. I was trained this way. By two men in my life. Want to know who?" He asked.

To say Felicity's face turned red, was an understatement. She was a tomato. Diggle had heard her speaking out something loud. She really needed to get herself checked out.

"John. The only reason I don't want anyone to know I'm an ancient is because there's a pack of rogues after me, and my power. And I don't want to know who trained you."

He smirked and shook his head then asked "Why not? Why don't you want to know? I may be speaking out of turn but two things,my father and your father were friends. He protected your father, for the exact same reason you don't want everyone to know. I can guarantee you, miss Smoak, I am here to help you."

Felicity was stunned, she had no idea what to say. But the fact that John Diggle, Oliver's beta and enforcer was here to help her just stunned her to a fault.

Before she could reply, she spotted Oliver and Sara walking hand in hand with Laurel and Tommy following close by.

Diggle must've seen her face, because he too turned around and looked at them.

She looked at them, with a sense of longing. She's always had this motion in her head, that she would be found by her mate, and he would help her and fight to save the werewolves.

She long time gave up on the idea, when her mother informed her of her cursed bloodline and also about the prophecy.

Some things are better left untouched.

Sara and Oliver walked into the meadow, while Tommy was chasing off after Laurel. Who looked like she was fuming as she walked towards her and Diggle.

Laurel stopped in front of Felicity and she looked at Felicity with that angry women looks.

"This is all your fault." Laurel said, all up in Felicity's face.

Tommy pulled laurel by her arm and pulled her away from Felicity.

"Laurel, don't do this." Tommy said.

Diggle looked at the two off them, and seemed to mind link each other not wanting to involve Felcity.

"I'm just gonna go find Barry." Felicity said and walked off towards the meadow.

But Laurel shouted at her again.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You no better then my sister. You don't deserve to be a Queen. You should rot in hell, just like your father, he cursed this world. You and your cursed ancient blood." Laurel then pushed away from Tommy and walked up to Felicity and smacked her so hard that everyone could hear it.

No one moved. Everyone was shocked at what Laurel did, some of the pack members had been shocked, and rushed away.

Felicity looked at Laurel. Shocked and angry that Laurel smacked her, a Alpha.

Felcity was not a vicious person, she really didn't want to hurt Laurel, but out of nowhere Laurel was thrown from the porch, onto the ground somewhere behind Felcity.

Laurel growled and got up, she was in her musk form. Growling loudly. Her eyes changing colours and her claws extending from her nail beds.

Felicity was in her musk form. This time the blue ball of light surrounded her like a barrier. Her eyes weren't the colour of a wolf's eyes. Hers was a dark purple colour.

Her hair shining bright yellow. He claws were extended too, she looked at Laurel and hit her target. When Laurel lunged for her, Felicty's eyes turned a deep glowy red, she let out a dangerous growl that even shook Diggle to the core, she then lunged for Laurel and threw her aside.

This fight was going to be brutal. Diggle and Tommy wanted to stop them, but Felicity looked so different he didn't know how to stop them...so he called to someone he thought could get them apart before they kill each other or before Felicity killed Laurel.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

[The Secret Meadow]

Oliver walked with Sara to the nearest bench. Lots of the Smoak pack members were busy planting flowers and cleaning up the torn areas.

Sara seemed to like it here. 

He could see why everyone was always talking about Smoak Meadows. This place was some what of a sanctuary. The peace and quiet radiating the place was amazing. The fresh smell of the forest called to his wolf. He fled wild, untamed. Like he needed to run. 

Sara sat down near the rose bush, he faced her on the other side of the bench. She wore her usual black leather jacket, with her grey tank top, her black lace ups and she looked good.

She has always been beautiful. The blonde hair was as golden as the sun, when ever he was around her she made him laugh, she made him smile, but she also made him worry, her recklessness. Her obsessive drinking and her cold streak has worried him ever since they gotten engaged.

She wasn't his mate, but she was chosen for him by his mother. Shocked that it want Laurel. He just had to speak to her, he had to talk to her, he had a dream and it finally dawned on him that his mate was Felicity. This morning when they were fighting, something protective snapped at him. His wolf had unlocked his mind and all the memories were flowing out of his sub conscious. He didn't want to hurt her, it was his wolf trying to get close to her, but she saw it as a threat.

"So Ollie. You wanted to talk to me." Sara said, taking his hands into hers.

Oliver gulped, he didn't know what to say. How do you tell your intended mate, that you found your true mate.

Sara's blue eyes were glowing. She wasn't fragile, but she still had a heart, and now he was about to break it.

"Sara. I don't know how to tell you this, but..." he started, but before he could continue, Sara placed her right hand on his check and carressed it.

Then she said "Felicity is your mate, and you can't go through with this marriage."

Oliver's eyes opened wide. She knew. Sara knew that Felicity was his mate. How? How could she have known this? As a matter of fact how did she find out.

He wanted to ask her some questions, but was interrupted by Diggle mind linking him.

[JD]~ML~ _Oliver You need to come quick. Felicity and Laurel are fighting and its brutal. We need you._

Oliver looked at Sara. Diggle must have informed her too. They got up and forgotten what they were talking about. They had to stop the fight. Most of the pack members were running out of the way, heading to the fight. Barry stood one side, so did Roy. What's up with them, why weren't they stopping the she-wolves.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Oliver asked them.

Barry shrugged, but Roy looked at the girls and shook his head. Thea was begging him to do something but he couldn't, he knew why Felicity was doing this.

"We can't stop her, even if we wanted to. This is about submission. Laurel has to submit, or this will get brutal. When Felicity is like this, its hard to get her to stop." Roy said.

The girls continued fighting.

Thea was shouting. Some of the enforcers were trying, but to no avail. Felicity was brutal. She was awesome at fighting ,Oliver was stunned. He didn't know how he could stop them but he had to try.

He reached deep inside him, brought his wolf to front and his eyes changed colour.

He growled out loud. Everyone looking at him. The girls stopped fighting,and looked at him. 

He ignored everyone. He got to Laurel and growled loud enough for her wolf to cower in the back. She bent down, and submitted in front of him. Then he walked to Felicity. He waited for her to submit, but she didn't, she walked up to him, her eyes turning back to the crystal blue they were before.

Her hair was a mess, her face had scratched that were bleeding and healing at the same time.

She looked at him and then at Laurel. She stood with her chin in the air and then said 

"I submit to no one. I'm the apex of apex predators, I bow before no one, I'm of ancient descent. I am the goddess of the hunt. I will not submit." Then she turned around and left for the meadow, leaving everyone looking at her.

 

Thea looked at him, her arms folded. "Now look what you done." Then she took Roy's hand and followed the rest of the pack in doors to the pack house.

Tommy had slapped him on the back, and followed Laurel to get herself cleaned by the pack healer.

When everyone left, he stood alone with Diggle and Sara. Both were smirking and smiled.

"Should I..." Oliver asked into the direction of the meadows.

When both his friends nodded, he smiled when Sara said "Go. But give her some space. Let her vent." Then she followed Diggle to the pack house.

With that, Oliver ventures to the meadows, clearly Felicity was much deeper in the bushes.

He found her in a hot spring, she wore her underwear and was soaking in the healing waters. What he also noticed was a small mark on her back as he neared her. It's was the same mark, a bow and arrow. The one he wore on his bicep, she truly was his mate. He just didn't know how to tell her that. She didn't know it, how could she not sense it. Something was up, he needed to figure it out and he needed to do it soon.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
> I HOPE I DID THIS CHAPTER JUSTICE. DO YOU LIKE LEMME KNOW.


	10. *ORIGINS OF THE SPECIES PT1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware Beware
> 
> The dream state appears
> 
> Two is frozen
> 
> Two is chosen.
> 
> In the light we must stay, for when the dark comes, we will all fail.
> 
> One will try, one will die.
> 
> Enemies come, but she is light, he is darkness.
> 
> Stay tuned and see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I know. I'm late.
> 
>  
> 
> I've had a dream and in this dream I got the answer to my story... yes...I can't believe it.
> 
> Will be finish this story before month end...
> 
>  
> 
> The ideas are flowing. I'm so excited.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait. I had the flu and didn't want to even think about my story.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I have. 
> 
> Stay tuned because Friday (Tomorrow)  
> Arrow my heart will officially come to an end. 
> 
> I don't think I want a sequel. 
> 
> But enjoy this chapter. I know I did when I wrote it.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Michaela (MrsAllen)

*//Origins Of The Species//*

 

[PICTURES RELATED TO STORY.]

(The symbol of Rebecca is used for Felicity)

 

(Picture of Rebecca in originals is used for Felicitys face)

 

(Picture of Sara's dress)

 

(Picture of Diggles Tunic)

 

 

 

*//CHAPTER TEXT//*

 

Revelation.

 

Felicity got undressed, jumped into the healing springs and then let out a sigh as she felt the soothing water surround her.

 

After the fight earlier, she really needed this time to relax and reflect. This was a place she liked visiting. Some place where she could take a breather.

 

She swam a few laps, letting the water work its magic on her, when she heard a few fallen branches snap.

 

Someone followed her, she swam to where she left her clothes and before she could get out, she was face to face with a pair of men's black military boots.

 

Her face turned red, when she looked up, trailing her eyes up the strong legs that were claded in a navy pair of jeans, up to the crotch, where she could see a well proportioned part of the persons anatomy. She could felt herself get flushed as her eyes lingered, she licked her lips and took one last look, but heard the person clear his throat, finally she looked up and saw Oliver Queen arms folded looking down at her, smirking. 

 

Felicity left out a squeal and  covered what she could under the clear water of the hotsprings.

 

He was laughing, she thought. The jerk was laughing at her. Not liking him enjoying himself at her obvious discomfort, she held her hand out and waited for him to help her up.

 

He looked at her... he was blushing, she didn't know why, she just held out her hand, waving her right hand, as if to show him that she was waiting.

 

 

He looked at her. His eyes were bulging out of his head, he started to scratch his head, trying to figure out what to do, or what to say.

 

"C'mon Oliver. Get me out here, before I prune." She asked still waving her hand.

 

Oliver was still trying to look elsewhere, but he sucked in a deep breathe and then walked closer to her... then bent down and held out his hand.

 

Before he took hers he said "Just so you know, you naked. I can see everything." Then he gripped her hand.

 

Felicity smirked and said "I know." Then her eyes flashed from blue to amber and before Oliver could do anything he fell face first into the hotsprings.

 

He splattered around and yelled "Felicity!" His voice hoarse from the water that had gone into his mouth.

 

She quickly swam to the step ladder and got out, walking to her clothes as naked as the day she was born...

 

 

"Get back her women... I'm so going to get you back." He shouted as she started to get dress.

 

She just giggled and left him a towel. Usually one of the helpers would leave clean towels in a chest for whoever wanted to take a dip in the pool.

 

"That will teach you not to sneak up on me." Felicity said, then she walked away leaving a surprised Oliver in the spring.

 

When she got to the pack house, she threaded her hands through her hair, and then she got to the steps and saw Barry with his arms folded.

 

"Whats got you in such a tizzy?" Barry asked gesturing to her flushed face and her wet hair.

 

 

She walked past him and all he heard was "Bloody Queen...thinks his all that, the fool."

 

Barry chuckled and stood on the porch with Diggle and Tommy. Sara was also sitting on a chair, laughing at what Felicity said, clearly they knew something happened to piss her off.

 

Low and behold its Oliver Queen, walking from the meadow with a towel around his neck. His clothing soaking wet, the look on his face was worth it.

 

Tommy burst out into laughter, the rest following.

 

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

 

"I don't know who you talking about man... wait your clothes are wet... hmmm I could swear Felicity's hair was wet... now why would that be, buddy?" Tommy asked.

 

Oliver stepped onto the porch and gave Tommy a punch on his arm.

 

Tommy yelped "Heeeeey, no fair don't injure me." Tommy continued rubbing his arm, acting as if the punch hurt,which it did but he didn't want Oliver and the rest knowing that.

 

 

Oliver turned to Diggle and asks the same question "Where is she?"

 

Diggle folded his arms, his flexing his biceps. "I don't know man. She just ran inside...it looks like she doesn't want to see you."

 

 

Oliver looked at Diggle, his anger flaring in his eyes.

 

"I don't care, she will see me." Oliver said .

Felicity got to her bedroom and locked herself into the room. She had a feeling that Oliver Queen would come knocking.

 

 

She took of her dirty clothes and threw it in a laundry basket and then walked to her en suite. Since her bedroom was the biggest in the whole house, she opted to take the top floor, leaving her mother and the other pack members on the lower levels and spread around the land.

 

She got into the shower and stood under the cascading water, this is what she needed. She took her time rinsing off her lavender and jasmine scented soap. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

 

She moved over to the countertop where she held all of her hair products and toiletries.

 

She took a comb and started to detangle her hair.

 

Just when she was about to walk to the closet, she heard a knock on the door.

 

"Felicity! Open the damn door. Now!" Oliver shouted from the other side of the door.

 

Felicity smiled and then walked to the door and said "I can't do that Mr Queen. I'm not exactly dressed for a talk."

 

Oliver gasped and then said "You naked...Felicity open the door..." he asked again. This time he was banging on the door.

 

"I can't do that." Felicity giggled and then walked into her bedroom closet when she heard Oliver sigh.

 

Checking for her denim shorts and her trainers. She got dressed into her gym wear instead and then heard the bedroom door crash against the wall.

 

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted. He walked into her room holding the wet towel...then said "You think you funny, throwing me into the spring little wolf."

 

Felicity gasped at the term of endearment Oliver called her.

 

'Little Wolf'

 

She walked up to him and stood in front of him and said "So what, you came here to play then big bad alpha...I'm not scared of you."

 

Oliver growled and grabbed Felicity by her arms and pulled her close to him. She was flushed against him.

 

Felicity tried pulling away, but Oliver moved his arm around her waist and pulled her even more closer to him.

 

She sucked in her breathe, as she felt Oliver's growing erection against her stomach...

 

"OLIVER" she gasped.

 

Oliver looked into her eyes and said "Felicity." He bent down, moving her hair out of her face and just when he was about to kiss her, they heard a squeal in the back... it was her mother.

 

But not only Donna Smoak, it was Tommy, Thea, Roy, Barry,Diggle and the rest of the rest of the Oliver's friends.

 

 

"My oh my... Oliver Queen. I'll be damned." Tommy said with a laugh.

 

 

Sara chuckled and then clears her throat.

 

"I think we should leave these two alone... they might have planned to make me some grandbabies." Donna said in her usual bubbly voice.

 

 

Felicity groaned and moved away from Oliver as if he burnt her.

 

"Get out of my room, now!" Felicity yelled.

 

Oliver winced and then turned around.

 

"Guys can we have a moment. I need to talk things out with my mate." Oliver said looking at his friends with a firm look on his face... everyone gasped when he said Felicity was his mate.

 

Felicity spun around and said "What!" 

 

Oliver turned around to face her and said "Yes, little wolf... you are mine."

 

'Mine.' Her wolf whispered.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver, her eyes changed colour from her normal blue, to amber and then the colour changed to purple... 

 

"I belong to no one..." Felicity said and then she fainted.

 

Oliver rushed to catch her... he then picked her up and placed her on her bed...

 

"Donna, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

 

Barry had called the pack healer and waited for him to access Felicity.

 

"Oliver, are you okay?" Roy asked.

 

Oliver looked at Roy and said "Yeah, I'm fine... I just feel..." and that's when he fainted too.

 

 

Moira screamed "Oliver!"

 

John moved to catch Oliver, and then placed him next to Felicity on the queens sized bed.

 

Everyone looked down at the two and saw a symbol formed in their foreheads and also the fact that they both fainted after Felicity's eyes changed colour proved one thing.

 

"It's the dream state. If Oliver is experiencing it, then I'd say that his involved in this mystery."Dr Wells said.

 

"What is a dream state? I've heard of it only on legend...but to see it happening in front of me, I just don't know anymore." Diggle said.

 

 

Roy moved closer to Thea and said "You have to leave the room. People related to Felicity and Oliver needs to leave. "

 

 

Moira huffed and said "I'm not leaving my son with you people, I have no idea what you are doing to him."

 

Roy growled and said "Mrs Queen, with all due respect to your son being the royal alpha and all, this is Felicity she's of ancient descent, of an Apex Tribe, you are not suppose to be here... "

 

Thea gasped and looked at Roy when his eyes began to glow a red, that's when Barry's eyes also began to glow a deep red.

 

"Leave, no one must disturb he dream state. It could kill both of them." Barry said.

 

John nodded and gestured for Moira and Thea to leave, when they did, Sara moved to follow John out of the bedroom, but Roy stopped them.

 

"John Diggle, Sara Lance. You are needed. Stay and protect. For what comes next might be the course of our destruction." Roy said.

 

 

John and Sara nodded and closed the door.

 

 

When the door was shut, a huge ball of light brightened the room.

 

"What's happening?" Sara asked.

 

"This miss Lance, is a test. It's imperative that you and Mr Diggle survive and win, for all of us. If you do not, Felicity and Oliver will not wake." Dr Wells said 

 

"Why us? Why chose me and Sara?" Diggle asked.

 

 

Barry shook his head and said "Mr Diggle, we do not know why, I was chosen, along with Roy and that's why you are here, you one of the chosen."

 

Sara looked utterly lost. She had no idea what she was chosen for. John she would understand, but her Felicity didn't know her. It must've been a joined thing, for two of the purest blood royals to chose this way for her to prove herself.

 

"Okay... what do we do?" Sara asked as she moved to stand next to Diggle.

 

"We don't know. Step into the ball of light and you will know." Dr Wells said.

 

Diggle looked sceptical.

 

 Then asked "Will you be coming too?"

 

But the others just shook their head.

 

"No. It's your quest, you were chosen, go before the light starts to dim." Barry said.

 

John looked at the light and then at Sara and said " You ready?"

 

Sara shook her head and said "I don't know, I guess."

 

Diggle nodded and then walked towards the light, a door opened and a voice travelled to his ears.

 

"John Diggle. GUARDIAN. Enter the light." The eerie voice went silent and then the light flickers and then Diggle walked through the light.

 

Sara braced herself. It was her turn.

 

"Sara Lance. CANARY. Enter the light." The voice went silent, and when the light flickered she gathered her strength and walked through the light.

 

She was sucked into a time loop. Everything was spinning and things started to fade.

 

'John where are you?' She thought.

 

'Your journey awaits you.' The light said and then the light dimmed.

 

 

Sara didn't know what to do, she closed her eyes, and waited for whatever it was to come. 

 

She felt a ghast of wind flow past her and then she stood still. 

 

Eyes opened she saw Diggle in front of her wearing a old classic tunic of black leather and a long leather pants.

 

"CANARY." He said holding his hand.

 

When she got out of the light, she found herself wearing a long dress, the colour of the earths yellow sun.

 

She looked like a gem.

 

"Guardian." She whispered.

 

Diggle smiled and said "I don't know where the hell we are, but let's get the hell out of here." 

Sara agreed and followed Diggle only to be stopped by some guy who was riding a horse.

 

"Who are you?" The person asked.

 

Sara looked at the person's attire and said "Sara Lance."

 

When the person looked at Diggle, he replied with his name.

 

"I know of no one by that names..." the person said "Seize them."

 

 

They were trapped. Outnumbered and no where to go.

 

When the person got off the horse, Sara could see that it was not a man, it was a female, dressed in men's garments.

 

As she walked close to Sara she whispered.

 

" Ta-er al-Safar" she whispered.

 

It was as if something called to Sara deep within.

 

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

 

The lady took off her hijab.

 

Sara and Diggle saw a familiar face.

 

It was Nyssa Al Ghul. Or not, this Nyssa looked Different, she looked almost waif like, while Nyssa back home looked more lethal, and deadly.

 

"I'm Thalia Al Ghul. I'm here to guide you to the light. Come follow me. It's almost dusk. We need to be on our way." She said and got back in her horse.

 

Diggle looked at Sara, and the  the guard's released them and handed each of them the reigns for their horse's.

 

"Where are we going?" Diggle ask.

 

Thalia looked back and said "Why to Crystal Palace of course." With that she lead them on a journey to the light.

 

Sara looked at John and said "Crystal Palace?"

 

John shook his head and said "Its the origin of our curse... we need to keep a clear head now. We in the light. We need to save our friends, you heard them, we need to win...or they die."

 

Sara nodded and motioned for the horse to follow beside Diggle.

 

She didn't know what this place was, but she had a bad feeling about it... she just didn't know what it was.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes spelling errors are mine.
> 
> Questions allowed.
> 
> Kudos welcomed.
> 
> Corrections appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for all the support. This story has hit about 2000 and I'm so greatful.
> 
> Thanks so much.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	11. Meeting The King And Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much to say about this chapter... but it will reveal some things...
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Michaela Mrs Allen

Chapter Text

 

*//Meeting the King and Queen of Crystal Palace//*

 

 

 

Sara motioned for her horse to stand still next to John's horse. They waited behind the League, where Thalia Al Ghul stood in the front leading them to a large draw bridge.

 

She spoke to the gatekeeper and he then lowered the bridge. 

 

"Where are we Digg?" Sara whispered.

 

John shook his head and said "Wait till we inside. I don't know yet, but I've got my suspicions." He gave Sara a nod and signalled for her to follow behind him.

 

They walked over the draw bridge and were within the palace walls...Sara gasped. 

 

She couldn't believe her eyes, this place was amazing, even better than the Queen's Mansion. Ten times better. As she took in the place, John got off his horse and motioned for her to stop and do the same.

 

"Come, we must not waste time. You have come here for a reason, have you not?" Thalia asked.

 

Thalia took off her cape and then gave it to her guard. She took a cloth from the lady's maid and cleaned  her hands then she walked into the direction of the castle and motioned for Sara and John to follow her.

 

"Where are we going?"John asked as he followed her.

 

When they got to the castle doors, she stood and opened it, then turned around and said "Why a ball of course, to meet the king and queen." She turned her back on then and walked into the castle, down a passage that lead to the ballroom.

 

Sara's jaw was literally hanging on the floor, while John took in his surroundings. The place smelled like lots of wolves...a whole pack of them.

 

Diggle felt his wolf rise from deep within him. While Sara was bracing herself for what was beyond the doors that lead to the ballroom.

 

Thalia had a smirk on her face, she opened the door, and revealed a pack of wolves, but not in wolf form, no they were dancing, they were all dressed smartly and they were dancing.

 

But what surprised them was the couple in the middle. A more sensuous song started playing and the singer started singing. 

 

The woman had striking blonde hair, as blonde as the sun. Her dress was not any bland colour as the rest of the people,no her dress was red, and made of fine material. She looked beautiful.

 

The man, too had blonde hair, but not as blonde as the woman's, he wore garments that looked fit for a king.

 

That's when Diggle said "I don't believe it, that's, no I... it can't be."

 

Sara's eyes blinked a few more times, she didn't know if she was seeing this or if this was an illusion.

 

That's when Thalia saw their facial expressions and said "That's King Oliver and Queen Felicity."

 

John and Sara could only stare.

 

Oliver and Felicity from this land was so much in love, it wasn't even a secret. The love they had for each other literally shone through the place, radiating off the love to all who was present to see.

 

 

They danced and were looking at each other only. She was smiling, he was smiling. It was just worth a picture. If Oliver from the future knew about this, he would not believe her, and Felicity from this time, she looked so radiant, she exuded the beauty of a queen.

 

When the song stopped, King Oliver pulled Queen Felicity towards him, and then bent down and kissed her, the flush of red in her face, showed that she was embarrassed, because all of the people were cheering and applauding.

 

When the king and queen moved to a table on the far end corner of the room, Thalia walked over to them.

 

Diggle and Sara followed.

 

King Oliver looked up and saw Thalia standing in front of him.

 

"Lady Thalia, you're late. My queen tells me you've brought some guest with you." Oliver said as he took a sip of the chalice he was drinking from.

 

Queen Felicity did the same. She held her husband's hand and watched as he bent down to kiss her knuckles.

 

She blushed and smiled at him, giving him a seductive look, which made Thalia uncomfortable, and she felt like she was intruding.

 

"Lady Thalia, forgive my husband, I'm glad you came, have you heard any word of the canary?" Queen Felicity asked.

 

 

Thalia smiled and said "Your majesty, I have even better news. The Canary is here my lady, as is..." but Thalia was cutOff when Queen Felicity rose from her seat and stood up ubruptly.

 

"Guardian. John Diggle. How is this possible?" She asked looking at Diggle.

 

He moved to stand in front of the Queen, but Oliver held up his hand and stood up too.

 

"Wait. Let us adjourn to my study room. We need to discuss this alone. Seeing that there's a rogue battalion after my wife." King Oliver held out his hand and waited for Queen Felicity to take his.

 

She placed her palm in his and then followed him out the ballroom to the study. The rest followed soon behind them, guarding the king and queen.

 

When they finally got to the study, Queen Felicity sat down on her chair and continued to stare at John.

 

Who in turn was beginning to feel shy under the intense scrutiny of the Queen.

 

"Please, be seated. Tell me what bring you here?" King Oliver asked Diggle.

 

Queen Felicity gasped as Sara entered the room.

 

"Sara. I mean Canary. I know how you get when I call you by your name, you know me. I just, you look so different, did you do something to your hair..?" Queen Felicity spoke to Sara.

 

She held out her gloved hand to Sara, who stood taken aback, she didn't know how to act. This was Queen Felicity, not normal nerdy, alpha Felicity at home.

 

Sara looked at John, who nodded and then went to sit next to Felicity.

 

Queen Felicity grabbed hold of Sara's hand and held it close in her own.

 

"Sara, my friend. I've missed you so. I know we've had our differences, you know I tried my best, but I just couldn't let you leave without a goodbye." Felicity said.

 

Sara just smiled and said "Don't worry about it."

 

King Oliver stood up and walked to his wife and then stood beside her  and said "Guardian. What are you doing here? You know its forbidden."

 

John stood back and said "Sir, I believe you have us mistaken by other people. We've come to find out how to save our friends"

 

Queen Felicity looked at them, disbelief clearly written in her expression as she stared at John and Sara.

 

"Who are your friends?" Felicity asked.

 

Sara smiled and said "Felicity and Oliver."

 

King Oliver looked shocked and said "Us. We know that,  how did you come here, if you don't belong here."

 

Queen Felicity took hold of her husband's hand and squeezed it. When he looked down into her eyes, did he realise how serious the situation was.

 

"We came through with a light, Felicity, our felicity that is, fell into a..."Sara started but Queen Felicity interrupted her and said "Dream state. If she did that, it must be serious, you came for answers, she sent you through to find out the truth."

 

Sara had never seen Queen Felicity so scared, or Felicity from their time, Felicity was a fierce woman, she was the most powerful person alive, and now to see her this fragile, its as if she didn't know how powerful she would actually become, even if it was a descendent.

 

King Oliver moved to kneel down before his wife.

 

"My love, I feel your emotions. It's surrounding you, feel my heart. It beats for you, breathe and follow my rhythm." He said, taking her hand and placing it directly on his chest where his heart was beating.

 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, coming out of her panic, she looked at Sara and said " Its imperative that you listen. If Felicity is in the dream state, then it means that the annual summit is near, you have to go into the light and all shall be revealed."

 

King Oliver nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

 

"Guardian. I will take you to the meadows. There you will face the test." He said to John, who just nodded his head in agreement.

 

Felicity shook her head and said "I need to take them. You know this my love."

 

But king Oliver didn't agree, he shook his head and said "No, its to dangerous."

 

Then Diggle said "We'll protect her, that's why we here, to protect your legacy."

 

King Oliver just shook his head, and then moved his hand down to Queen Felicity's  stomach and said "No, you don't understand, its not just her, she's pregnant."

 

Sara gasped, then grinned as she saw Felicity huff and give her husband a grimmed look.

 

"Pregnant huh? I doubt our Felicity would be happy about that"

 

Queen Felicity chuckled and said "I don't suppose she would, but this child could be her father's fathers father, or mother."

 

King Oliver then said "We both going. We going to protect our legacy."

 

When John and Sara nodded. 

 

Thalia walked in and said "We have to leave now your majesty's. The rogues are here. Come let's go. It's not safe in the palace."

 

King Oliver and Queen Felicity got up and then gathered the things they would need.

 

John and Sara then followed them through to the next room and that's when they heard gun shots, and pack members screaming.

 

'The war has begun.' A voice whispered in Sara's head. 'Save them'

 

Sara got into her enforcer mode and looked at the royals and said "How are we going to get out of here, without being seen?"

 

King Oliver showed her to the rack of books and pulled a book out, then it opened into a passage way, that was lit with lamps for them to see the way.

 

"We need to go fast." John said 

 

"Get the Queen some riding gear." Thalia shouted to the guard's,but Queen Felicity shook her head and said "Lets just get to the meadow. I always stack clothes there." Then she turned away from Thalia and walked to her husband, when he handed her,her long coat. He then lead her through to the passage way, making sure that Thalia and her guards were spread out from the front and back.

 

"Where does this tunnel lead?" Sara asked.

 

"To the meadow. You made this, I mean my friend the canary did this." Queen Felicity said.

 

King Oliver just held his wife tight to his side, as they followed the signs to the meadow.

 

"Could this get any worse." Sara whispered.

 

John nodded and said "Yes. We need to protect them and survive. Let's go. We have a legacy to protect." With that said they followed the King and Queen down the passage, not noticing the fog that was forming behind them.

 

 

♡♡♡♡♡StayTuned♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos appreciated 
> 
> Love you all...
> 
> Please comments I won't know if I'm doing a good job or not.
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter.


	12. Key Notes/ Reading Tips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not a chapter.
> 
> Just a few tips into the story.
> 
> Read through them review if you don't understand.
> 
> And I will add extra tips to the end of the story, if need be.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen -Michaela

Chapter Guide lines.

 

This is just a few guide lines for the upcoming chapters so you readers can know what I'm talking about.

 

If you would like I will add some key notes at the end of chapter so the chapter can be understood.

 

Here goes: 

The Meadow. 

A sacred place where King Oliver was  buried after he was killed trying to get back to Queen Felicity.

 

Queen Felicity

She was killed a couple of centuries ago, she was pregnant with King Palmers child, when he was killed.

King Oliver fell in love with Queen Palmer and claimed that the child was his, he married her soon after finding out that she was pregnant.

 

King Oliver

 

Alpha Wolf descended from the mighty Queen pack, while modern day Oliver is a distant relative, it does not necessarily  mean that his related to modern day Felicity.

Modern day Oliver is a direct descendent from King Oliver's bloodline.

King Oliver has been married to Queen Sandra of Central City, and they had a child born out of wedlock, modern day Oliver was born directly from that blood line, so Modern day Oliver and Felicity share no relation whatsoever.

 

Dream State

 

It's a state of the mind, being taken over, when the person who experiences it is overwhelmed or afraid.

Felicity experiences the dream state in order to hide herself.

When Oliver was pulled into the dream state, he didn't know how it happened. Felicity 's ancient self was able to bring another person into it because, somewhere they were connected and she reached out for the one person she thought was her protector, meaning her mate.

When out of dream state, the person who experiences it merely shuts it away in storage. Felicity couldn't remember because her other half simply stored it, where's the fun in that if Felicity knew who her mate was, it could've been Palmer where I explained the genealogy.

 

 Reincarnation 

 

concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death. It is also called rebirth or transmigration.

 

Modern Day Oliver and Felicity felt drawn to each other in the dream state. Being that she forgot, doesn't mean they not mates, it simply means it takes time. Felicity's ancestral side is guarded since a pack of rogue wolves have been chasing them throughout time. Felicity's father discovered some journals that was hidden in the meadows, you will come to understand what will be happening as soon aI figure out how to say everything without spoiling the fun.

In this new chapter some details will be revealed, and also that we must take note about the prophecy, and how the curse came to be. We must remember that Modern Day Felicity is not like Old Days Queen, she's even more powerful.

 

I hope that clears some things up. Feel free to ask me some questions and I will answer as soon as I can.

 

Next chapter will be up on Friday by six pm. South African Time .


	13. The Meadow Of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spoiler for the story]
> 
>  
> 
> "In Darkness We thrive, in mist we hide, I am light I am Light, hear now my Canary Cry, I am light I am light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey... I'm back. I know I've been silent for a while and i have been getting inboxes from my fellow readers who have asked me to please continue. I hope it does me justice...this new chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because Sara and Diggle are about to find out just how dangerous the rogues can be to Felicity and Oliver's joining.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text : The Meadow of Light.

 

Diggle ran behind King Oliver and Queen Felicity, they were going as fast as they could. It's been almost half an hour, when they finally came out to the end of the cave.

 

A huge rock was stuck in front, blocking their exit. Sara huffed out her breathe, as her chest was heaving due to the running. Queen Felicity looked even more pale than her complexion allowed her. It was understandable that pregnancy didn't allow her certain luxuries, but at least she could keep up due to the help of her wolf.

 

Diggle inspected the rock, he pushed a little, but it wouldn't give way. 

 

"I'm sorry Felic... uh...milady, I cannot get passed this rock are you sure there is no other exit." He asked as he turned around to The royal couple. They were seated a few feet awya from the rock.

 

King Oliver handed his wife the water and looked at Diggle. "Guardian. It is not only you who can lead us away, it is also the Canary. She must read the inscription written on the rock, it shall open only for the one with the truest heart." 

 

Sara blinked and stood back, next to Thalia. "Me!" She squeaked. " I can't read Latin. I've never read any other languages beside the usual ones. No it's not me. I'm not that Sara."

 

She shook her head and showed Diggle that she didn't agree with this plan, she sat aside on a bench by the rock and looked up, when Queen Felicity came to sit beside her.

 

She took Sara's hand in hers and said "Canary. I'm sorry. I meant Sara. You don't need to worry about not being her. Because in your time, you are her. I know you, or the other you, and you would do anything to protect your friends. If not for me, then do it for Oliver." 

 

Sara gasped and then looked around, to see if anyone had heard what the Queen had said, but no one did, they were busy looking for exit points by the rock.

 

"What do you mean for Oliver? With all do respect to the king, but why him?" Sara asked Felicity.

 

Felicity sighed and said "Sara. Long time ago, I don't know if it was the same fate you experienced, but Oliver, he was to be mated to a dear friend of mine. He was to be mated with..."

 

But Sara already knew what Queen Felicity meant, when she said "Me, he was to be my mate."

 

When Queen Felicity nodded, Sara smiled and said "What happened, you stole him from me here too?" In her overly playful voice.

 

Felicity chuckled and said "I hardly stole him. We both attended the same ball once, and we fell In love. You told me to fight for my love, and that you didn't want to betray your family because you were in love with..." 

 

Then Sara smiled and completed the Queens sentence by saying "Nyssa."

 

Queen Felicity, held Sara's hand and squeezed it. "Sara, you are my friend. You can do this. Do it for our loved ones back in your time."

 

Sara got up and helped the Queen up. "Okay. I will do it."

 

King Oliver walked over to his wife and Sara, then shared a smile with both the women. 

 

"I believe now's the time my love." He said and held his wife beside him.

 

Sara and Felicity walked to the rock.

 

Felicity stood on the left, while Sara stood beside her on the right.

 

"Sara place your palm on the rock, like mine. Hold my hand and say this with me 'In Darkness We thrive, in mist we hide, I am light I am Light, hear now my Canary Cry, I am light I am light.' "

 

Sara did as Felicity told her, but it still wasn't working.

 

"Why isn't it working?" She asked Felicity, who was looking at her husband.

 

He shook his head and said "I don't know my love, it's suppose to work, maybe Sara needs to do this alone." He then held out his hand and waited for Felicity to walk to him. They stood by the others and waited for Sara to do her thing.

 

Sara stood alone and had both her palms on the mark and repeated " In Darkness We thrive, in mist we hide, I am light I am Light, hear now my Canary Cry, I am light I am light."

 

When it still didn't work, she looked closely at the inscription and saw it was a blonde women screaming...

 

As if she felt it, she heard the voice in her head whisper 'Hear now my Canary cry'

 

"Felicity, I don't think I can do it.

Felicity looked at her husband, then back at Sara and said "Be a hero in the light, for now has come the time to fight, and when the time is right, you remember."

 

Then it was Oliver who said "Hear now my Canary Cry."

 

Sara looked at them in disbelief, she felt the ball of Light move through her body, surging in her veins.

 

Her eyes changed colour and so did hands, her claws had been lengthened, she knew what to do, she moved back, held her hands like the marks, holding it in the air, she took a deep breathe and braced herself.

 

She looked at the rock and said the inscription in Russian

 

 

"In Darkness Мы процветают в тумане мы прячем, я свет Я свет, слышу теперь мой Canary Cry, я свет Я све"

 

Then when that was said the rock moved a little, but all that was needed was the Canary Cry.

 

Sara let out a scream that let the whole cave shake, the rocks were falling and it was as if she was shattering the rock with just her scream.

 

When the rock was turned to dust, a light so blinding, shone through the exit, that they all had to cover their eyes because of the bright rays.

 

Queen Felicity moved forward to Sara and said "I knew you could do it." Then followed her husband into the light.

 

Everyone walked into the light accept Sara and Diggle. They held back and waited for everyone to pass through, then followed behind.

 

"John, I've got a bad feeling about this." Sara said.

 

John looked at Sara and then motioned to the light "We need to save our Felicity and Oliver. They need us. Let's go to the meadow and find some answers." 

 

They nodded in agreement and went into the ball of Light.

 

☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆

 

THE DREAM STATE MEADOW

 

[Present day Oliver and Felicity.]

 

"Felicity! Fe-li-city! Where are you? Can you hear me? Felicity!" Oliver shouted, he was looking every where for her, when she fainted in front of him, he was so worried, and then only to discover that she was his mate,and her not knowing it, it was as if she was being controlled.

 

He walked around the Meadow and shouted for her, when he got to the springs, he noticed her laying on what looked like a couch, she was pale and must've been unconscious still.

 

He rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. He cupped her face and felt for a pulse in her neck, she was alive, she was breathing fine.

 

"Felicity, Felicity, can you hear me? Wake up my love. I'm here. I will protect you." He whispered as he placed soft kisses on her forehead and on her cheeks.

 

She still didn't wake up, then when he moved to kiss her on her lips, her eyes burst open and she jumped up, knocking her head against Oliver's chin.

 

"Ow!!" She screamed, rubbing her forehead.

 

Oliver got up quickly and said " What wrong with you...that hurt." He rubbed his chin and looked at her.

 

She blushed and said " You were going to kiss me. I could feel it."

 

He too turned red and shook his head and said "No kidding Sherlock, I was going to give you some CPR, I thought you were dead."

 

Felicity chuckled and said "Yeah right." She looked around and said "where are we?"

 

Oliver looked around and said "I don't know, it looks like the meadow, but I'm not sure. You fainted and this is where we ended up on. Why is that?"

 

Felicity stared at him and said "Oliver, we have to get out of here, we cant be here." She quickly got up, but she felt a slight case of vertigo, and nearly fell over her feet if Oliver didn't catch her.

 

He held her close to him and said " Why, my little wolf,are you scared to here alone with me?

 

Felicity held him and said "I don't know why we here again Oliver, but I..."

 

Before she could continue, they heard a sharp cry on the far side of the meadow, the big rock that was on the opposite side, suddenly was turned into dust. The sand was blowing on everywhere, and a ball of light came from the other side.

 

Once the light subsided, Felicity and Oliver were faced with their identical replicas standing before them.

 

"Hello, Felicity and Oliver." Oliver's replica said.

 

The real Oliver looked at the people before him in disbelief, what was happening. He had no clue, what was going on.

"Don't be alarmed, we come in peace." Felicity's replica said.

 

But Felicity didn't listen, she shook her head and asked "Why should we trust you? Who are you?"

 

Felicity's replica opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the ball of lightening opened again, and out popped John and Sara.

 

Oliver battered his eyes twice, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

"Digg? Sara? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, holding Felicity behind him, his stance protective and he showed he was ready to fight because his eyes began to glow from the usual amber to bright red.

 

John held up his hands and said "Oliver. Thank God. You okay. Felicity. You safe."

 

Sara moved forward and said "We need to get the king and Queen out of here, they not safe out in the open." She motioned to King Oliver and Queen Felicity.

 

Felicity's mouth hung open, king and queen, how was that possible.

 

"Felicity. Listen to me. We will explain everything as soon as we get out of here." John said.

 

But Felicity shook her head and said "No! I don't believ you, I don't believe any of this. Oliver, let's go. We can't trust them."

 

But Oliver wouldn't budge. He kept staring at the King and Queen replica's of themselves.

 

"We should go with them, little wolf." He said softly, he placed both of his hands in opposite sides of her face and held caressed her cheek.

 

"My love. Trust me. I will keep you safe. Trust your wolf, trust in me. I will keep you safe." He said and then Felicity nodded her head and turned to Sara and said "Okay. We should go now. I have a bad feeling about this."

 

Sara nodded and motioned for eveyone to follow her.

 

When they go to a cliff, Sara turned and looked at Felicity and said "You have to cross first."

 

Felicity shook her head, "No! There's no bridge, I can't. I will fall to my death."

 

Sara shook her head and said "Queen Felicity, and You Felicity, you need to go first. The inscription on the log reads 'A Queen will pass, a king shall follow, only then will the  rest unfollow. "

 

Felicity still shook her head and said "I can't. Please don't make me do this. Oliver, you said you would protect me. You lied."

 

Oliver was shocked at Felicity's accusation. "Felicity. You will be okay. I will follow you. We need to get out of here "

 

But Felicity still looked terrified. "I can't Oliver. Please don't make me do this "

 

Oliver held her close and said "We need to go now Felicity. You strong. You can do this."

 

She was petrified. She held on to him, and didn't want to move.

 

That was when they saw the dark clouds up ahead and saw the thunder rolling over the meadow, it was as if the darkness was snuffing out the light.

 

"Felicity, we need to go now." King Oliver shouted. "Believe in me. Trust in me. I will not fail you, as I have not failed my queen. We need to go now." He held out his hand to her, and for a few minutes she contemplated whether or not to take it, but as the thunder clapped louder, she took it, and followed all of them to the bridge less cliff.

 

Queen Felicity and Felicity Smoak followed first, when they stepped forward the bridge started forming.

 

King Oliver and Oliver Queen followed after them, they were both in musk form, ready to protect their mates.

 

Sara and Diggle followed too, and so did Thalia Al Ghul.

 

They crossed the bridge, but before it closed, they saw a people dressed in dark black robes crossing the bridge, but what they noticed was the person who was walking in the middle, leading the men.

 

He had this look about him, that scared Felicity. One of them had a sceptre, while one of them had a sword, the other had a big piece of rock that was shaped as a lion.

 

Queen Felicity shuddered and whispered "The League of Death."

 

King Oliver stepped forward and pushed Queen Felicity behind her, while Oliver did the same to Felicity.

 

The leader stepped forward and said "I'm Ra's Am Ghul. Leader of the League of Death."

 

The second one stepped forward and said "I'm Vandal Savage, and I've been hunting you Oliver and Felicity for an eternity, and now your here, reincarnated, so I could kill you twice."

The third one stepped forward and said "I'm Damien Dark. I've come for your power Queen Felicity. As well as yours Felicity."

 

Then King Oliver took out his sword and held it in the air "No one harms what's mine. No one."

 

Oliver did the same, and pushed Felicity back, he looked at her and said "If I don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know, that I've fallen for you, little wolf."

 

When that was said, the fight began. The two Felicity's were pushed back, Sara and Diggle were fighting the rest of the assassins while Oliver and King Oliver fought the Death Trio.

 

King Oliver fell to the ground, and so did Oliver, they were both ambushed, Felicity shouted "Nooooooo" 

 

Then she held her hands up in the air and sent a blast so vast that all of the darkness disappeared and so did the bridge, leaving only Sara and Diggle and Thalia on the other side of the cliff, alongside Oliver and his doppelganger.

 

When the light rescinded. She rushed forward to Oliver and bent down beside him.

 

She placed his head on her lap and held him to her.

 

"Oliver. Nooo. Please, you can't leave me. You can't leave me. I fell for you too, I didn't want to admit it, but I do like the idea of being your mate, but please please don't leave me. I love you " Felicity said and placed a kiss on Oliver's lips.

 

He then kissed her back and said "Wow, so that's what kissing you feels like."

 

She gasped and slapped his chest. "You fool. You alive. You okay. You didn't leave me."

 

He smiled and said "Yes. I told you. I would never leave you."

 

He got up and kissed her again. Then realised that his doppelganger too had fallen at the hands of League of Death.

 

He looked around and saw that King Oliver had been fine, and was being kissed by his wife.

 

Sara and Diggle smiled and said "We have to get out of here, let's go before they come back...we need to seek some shelter."

 

King Oliver nodded and said "Yes, we should." He then looked at Felicity and said "Thanks for saving us little wolf. You are truly more powerful than we imagined."

 

He turned back to his wife and held her close to him, while his counter part did the same to Felicity.

 

They then gathered the things they had and followed Diggle and Sara, who were now guiding them to seek some shelter.

 

Felicity and Oliver walked behind, holding hands. "I do love you my little wolf. My mate, and as soon as we seek some shelter, I will show you just how much "

 

Felicity blushed and placed her finger on his lips and said "Shh...be quiet. Let's go."

 

He chuckled at her obvious shyness. And then followed behind them, leaving Thalia to guard their backs.

☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆

 

[The Canary Cry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any Questions???
> 
> Comment and holla @ me
> 
> I will await your feedback.
> 
> If there's any spelling errors please inform me, and I will correct as my friend is no longer proofreading for me.
> 
> Ciao until next time.


	14. *The mating heat pt1*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Text
> 
> A/N: Hello. I'm back. So I've been on vacation and I had to rest. Could not upload the latest chapter I'm sorry... it's that time of the year where we all just have to focus on work. I know I've been slacking in my Olicity fics, that's cause I'm heartbroken... My OTP has separated and I'm sadt because they not together... I'm probably going through my sad phase.
> 
> But I'm writing this any way. Because the fan videos on YouTube have inspired me to write this new chapter.
> 
> Ratings are changing so bare in mind that if you not into this whole sexual experience, then please move onto the next chapter...
> 
> This chapter will be explicit... 
> 
> I hope I do Olicity justice.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Mrs Allen
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I do not own any of the characters, places and whatsoever related to Arrow and CW network, I do however own my love for this show and the ideas are totally mine.

 

  
  
Oliver walked alongside Felicity, holding her hand as she rushed pulling him with her into the tent that Sara and John had pitched up on the far side of the woods.  
  
She laid down on the pillows that had been on the ground, Oliver zipped the tent back up and turned around to look at Felicity who was laying down with a devious look on her face.  
Oliver smiled and knelt down between Felicity's legs, as he hovers over her, his weight held by his forearms as he bent down to kiss her, but she pulled back before his lips touched hers. He looked at her sceptical as to why she was shying away from his kiss.  
  
"Oliver..." she whispered, his name sounding like a chocolate oozing from a fountain. She lifted her weight on her elbows as she moved to line herself to his height.  
  
Oliver looked her in the eyes and whispered back "Yes Fe-li-city?" As he waited for her reply, he moved his head to the side to place a kiss on her check...then he moved slowly, trailing his lips to press faint kisses on to her earlobe, making her feel his breathe on her neck, the feel of it on her skin, as he trailed his lips down her neck to where her shoulder meets, only to have her place her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.  
  
"Oliver..." she moved her mouth to his ear, so he could her the desire in her tone, the desperate need she has for him. He then stopped kissing her clavicle and lifted his head to look in her eyes.  
  
But what he found was not her normal shade of blue, it was her wolf eyes. The amber, mixed with a hint of purple behind it, when she moaned he  finally knew what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to mate with him. Not just normal human sex, no this would not satisfy a she-wolf who was circling a full blown heat.  
  
"Fe-li-ci-ty... is this...? Are you?" He asked. He could not even finish his sentence, because Felicity pulled him down on top of her and kissed him.  
  
She kissed him so hard, Oliver was afraid her fangs would break the skin of his lips. She licked his lips and finally he opened up, accepting her tongue, dangling his with hers. Allowing her to take full control of the kiss.  
  
When a she-wolf goes into heat, it's the males job to satisfy her every need as the female goes through heat. She will experience it in phases. The male has to deal with her temper, her power, and since Felicity is of ancient blood, he knew that tonight on this full moon he'd have his hands full.  
  
She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you want mi amore?" Oliver asked her, as he cupped her breast with his right hand, kneading it roughly, as gentle would not appease her wolf.  
  
He gasped out loud, tightening her legs around his waste. "Oliver..." She moaned his name as he thrust against her centre. She felt the big bulge against her core. She felt his need through their bond. Their bond had not been strengthened yet, as they have not been bonded, or mated yet.  
  
He continued placing kisses on her neck and then her chin, and then moved his lips back to her, catching them as he deepened the kiss, she threaded her fingers through his hair, as if egging him in to rub against her.  
  
But before he could start undressing her, she flipped him so fast on the pillows, then got up on top of him. He sat up and grabbed her to him, she then sat down on his lap and kissed him again.  
  
"Oliver..." She said as she kissed him one last time. "I want you...I want you to mate with me tonight, but first you need to find me."  
  
Oliver gasped and said "Ah... The mating call huh... you want me to find you... hunt you... stake my claim on you... Okay... Better get a head start then."  
  
He quickly kissed her one last time, and then lifted her up and placed her down beside him. He got up and unzipped the tent and turned around to look at her, and what he saw on her face was pure hunger. Her eyes had now switched to a full on purple hue, the colour of her ancestral line. The hunt was on. She was in full on mating mode.  
  
She blew him a kiss and watched as he walked out of the tent.  
  
She followed soon after him, but this time she wasn't in her human form. She was I her wolf form. She had shifted inside the tent, the smell of her heat was filling the air. He could smell it. He could smell her arousal on her, he could smell her need for him.

She howled at the moon, and then sprinted off into the forest, leaving Oliver to undress and shift.

He shifted into his wolf form and his eyes stayed amber, for most parts. He heard Felicity's howls in the distance... She had covered some land and was far enough for him to start the hunt.

He let out his howl, signalling her of his coming. He used his paw to scratch the ground, and then started running. He ran through the bushes, jumping over broken logs, trying to catch the scent of Felicity. It was everywhere. She had been everywhere, trying to throw him of her direction.

 

He stopped by a tree as he saw her green lace bra handing from a branch. She was here... She must be.

He sat down on his haunches and tweaked his ears, trying to listen to the whispers on the wind.

*FS* ~ml~ "Ol-iver... come find me. Come find me."

That's it. That's what snapped him out of his thoughts. He growled loudly and thn started running after Felicity. She had been here the whole time. She was right in front of him running so fast, he could not see the blur.

He then reached the lake, then shifted back to his human form. He stood in the pool, naked as the day he was born.

"Come out little wolf. I've already found you, where are you..." just then, when he turned around, he saw Felicity, a very naked Felicity running into the pool and straight for his arms.

He held his arms open and caught her, she laughed as he lifted her up into his arms, she placed her hands on either side of his face and tilted his head to accept her kiss. This was what she wanted. She wanted Oliver. Her mate. Her love. Her guardian. Her protector.

Over the years, when her father had disappeared, she had to step up alongside her mother to take control of the pack. It's so hard to believe that after three years of being the alpha, here she was in the arms of her mate. Something's she's always dreamed about, now finally real.

As Oliver threaded his hand in her hair, Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him.

"Fe-li-city... I think we need to get back to our tent. Who knows who's lurking around here... and I don't want any interruptions when we finally mate." Oliver said in between kisses.

Felicity hummed her agreement unlocked her legs from around him, and slowly slid down his body, he tried holding her tight to his body, but she jumped from his arms and then slapped his bottom and then took a dive into the water and swam a few meters away from him.

"Felicity!" He shouted truly shocked that she slapped his butt and swam away.

"Live a little you big bad alpha...come swim with me. Mate with me in the water..." she shouted back at him.

He stood in the water. Probably contemplating if he should do it or not. He then snapped and followed her. When he finally reached for her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her... Oliver placed his hands on her ass, lifting her up as she placed her legs back around his hips.

He continued kissing her, turning back to the edge of the lake. Felicity kissed him one last time, then pulled away and asked "Oliver, where you going? What are you doing?"

"I..." kiss "Am..." kiss "Going to mate with you... first in our human form, then I will bond with you as a wolf..." he kissed her deeper this time. He licked her lips and when she opened up her lips he slid his tongue inside her mouth and was absolutely consumed with kissing her.

*FS* ~ml~ "Oliver... I think I need to be mated now. Well kissing you is delicious, I mean... I love kissing you, Oliver... stop."

 

He gave her a look and stopped kissing her.

"Felicity... I'm..." before Oliver could finish his sentence, he heard something on the other side of the woods, the leaves moving, and also heard the snapping of the twigs.

Felicity looked into the same direction as him, then saw that it was Queen Felicity. She was wearing a camisole that looked vaguelyTransparent, but that could also be because of the moonlight.

"I'm sorry to disturb your mating, but my husband needs to speak with you two urgently... and before you say anything, this is very important." She said and then turned back around and headed into the same direction she came from.

Felicity huffed out a breath... could this night get any long.

"Fe-li-city..." oliver started, but Felicity was already moving away from him, she untangles herself from him and then held up her hand stopping him from talking.

"It's okay Oliver. What's a few minutes between us right. Let's go hear what the king wants.." she then grabbed the robe that the queen left for her and Oliver and then waited for him to dress himself.

"I'm sorry my love. Don't worry. It will happen for us. I promise." He said as he fastened his robe.

"You better hope that nothing gets in our way tonight. I have a horrible feeling, likes something's coming." Felicity said.

Oliver agreed. There was this stench in the air, like there was something that didn't want them to bond, that there was a force out there willing to stop Oliver from mating Felicity.  
He didn't know who, and he didn't know what, but whatever King Oliver had to say, had something to do with it.

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck and then moved back to her lips.  
"Don't worry everything will be okay .Моя королева (Moya koroleva)"

Then they walked hand in hand into the direction that the queen came, not seeing the pair of eyes that were watching them.

*******************************

My queen - Моя королева (Moya koroleva)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was cut short... but I'm preparing the next chapter to be bigger and better.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	15. Cursed Letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter... this is just a letter... which will explain the next chapter.
> 
> I hope all understands.

***The Past***

The Curse 18th Century

#Letter passed from generation to generation

Our family has been cursed, on every full moon we burn into dangerous creatures. Creatures with sharp fangs and furry bodies.

On every blood moon(new moon) we become what we fear the most. Everyone of us mimic's a litany to hide our strength, our true nature. We are beast, killers and we hunt those who hunt us.

The sun, The moon, The Truth. Three things that cannot be hidden for long.

Every year we fight our instincts, but none can hide forever until one comes along and saves us from the curse that keeps us at bay.

The only one that can saves us is the one we find on the Annual Summit , if on that day we find no love, we all shall pay the price, her words are marked forever, in heart its printed, till one saves us all

 

A/N : In the next chapter this will all be explained. Preview what's coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys love it.
> 
> Please drop some comments or any suggestions if ya'll not satisfied.
> 
> Kudo's are welcomed.
> 
> Kind regards  
> Mrs Allen


End file.
